Make a Choice
by aerolithe68
Summary: Molly is forced to make a choice. It is either a prince or a gunner. With the final race nearing, who will she choose? JordanxMollyxAikka fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fan fiction so don't be too rough on me. It is set during and after Nervous Like Ning and Shin. It is a JordanxMollyxAikka fic.

* * *

Molly awoke to the tremors of Oban. She calmly looked out from behind the curtain that separated her bed from Jordan's.

"Okay, okay. School starts late today," said Jordan in his sleep.

Molly jumped out of her bed and ran to the opening to see what was going on. The wind blew through her hair causing it to whip her face.

"Another earthquake," she said.

"It's Oban-quake, actually," said Jordan as he rested his head on the small window in their room. He had a sleepy smile on his face. "Good thing we're not on the ground for this one," he said. Jordan yawned and went back inside.

A strange familiar sound reached Molly's ears. "Listen, do you hear that? It's those creatures. They're singing again."

Jordan poked his head out of the window again. "Oh, great. Let them eat somebody else."

"It's strange. The tremor didn't scare them. They sound peaceful, almost happy."

"Whatever," said Jordan disbelievingly. He once more went inside.

Molly stood at the opening listening to the creatures. For some reason, the sound of their singing seemed to calm her. All of a sudden, a yellow beam shot upwards into the sky._What was that?_ she wondered

Jordan walked up behind her, oblivious to the strange beam. "Show's over, Molly. Come back inside before you catch a cold." He grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" cried Molly as Jordan spun her around.

Taken by surprise, Molly ran right into Jordan. Her hands rested on his chest. She had always known that Jordan had a nice build, but she had never really cared. But, it was a whole different story when she was this close.

Molly looked up at Jordan. Their faces began to turn red. They separated quickly.

"I guess we should get ready," Molly said as she walked off, not daring to look Jordan in the eye.

"Yeah, I've got lots of stuff to do, before the race." He said nervously. Jordan smiled to himself. He had like being that close to her.

* * *

Jordan could not focus on getting dressed. He brushed his teeth twice, because the first time he forgot the toothpaste. He also had to take his shoes off, because he forgot his socks. _Molly and I have been through a lot together. _He thought as he put on his shoes. _Maybe, this is the next step…._

* * *

It was almost time for the race. Molly and Jordan walked down to the hanger where the _Whizzing Arrow III_ was held. Normally, they would have been talking, but both were still embarrassed about the incident.

They came to the main hanger. They turned to each other, as if they were going to say something. Finally, Molly smiled at Jordan, and they boarded the _Whizzing Arrow III_.

Don Wei entered the hanger just as Molly was climbing the ladder to get in the cockpit.

Molly looked at Don and waited for him to say something. Finally, she said, "Any special recommendations, sir?"

"In the midst of our on-going misfortune, none of our adversaries scored more than once, with the exception of Sul. But we can make points-"

"I understand," Molly interrupted.

"I'm counting on you, Molly. We didn't fight so hard to reach Oban, just to let everything slip through our fingers."

Molly nodded and continued to get climb up the ladder. "I almost think you believe in me…"

The insignias on the structure in the middle glowed bright. Three yellow beams shot out. The bottom of the hanger began to glow. The hangers opened and the Star Racers fell to ground. The race had begun….

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! Hope ya'll like it so far. Anyways, I'll try to make another chapter soon. R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I told ya'll I would update on Thursday! Anyways here it is Chapter 2!Thanks for the reveiws!

* * *

The Star Racers fell down to Oban. _No_ _matter how many times you do this you still hate it. It scares me to death every time. I always feel like we are going to crash and die. _Jordan thought. He felt Molly hit the thrusters just in time. _He we go._

Molly sat up in the cockpit. Although she didn't act like it, she was extremely nervous. _Okay, Eva, you have to win this for your team. Get your head in the game._ She thought. "Koji, any sign of the gates?" she asked though the communicator.

"Looks like six altogether. But be careful. The first three look really close together." Koji answered back.

"Okay, got it," she said. She scanned the area for the first gate. Then, Molly saw a floating ring ahead of her. "I see them!" she said. She began to press on the gas a little more. The _Whizzing Arrow III _went through the first ring fifth. Molly noticed red lights up ahead. _Who the heck is firing up there? _She wondered.

The ship jolted forward interrupting her thoughts. Muir had rammed them off course momentarily and ended up going through the next ring first.

Molly sped up as she tried to get Jordan in range. "I got'em, Molly," he said. He began firing at Muir who was an easy target being so big. _See you later, jackass!_ Jordan laughed in his mind.

_Okay we're in fourth place now. All we need to do is get rid of these two in front, and we can score some points! _Molly sped up. Her opponents veered to the right into a bunch of limbs and branches. "Hang on, Jordan, we've got speed bumps!" Molly yelled through the communicator. She dodged each one, but just when she thought she was clear, a huge rock appeared right in front of her. The _Whizzing Arrow III_ ran straight into it, scraping the paint off the sides. When Molly ran into the rock, a group of blue blobs seemed to float off from the surrounding branches.

"What are those things? They're really cute! I want one!" Jordan said as he saw the odd flying creatures.

* * *

"Hey, what was that?" said an alien in a strange language.

"The racers are here to race again!" said another.

"Let's go snuggle with them!" said the first. It jumped off its perch and on to a star racer. "Hey! There's a human inside!" It said to its comrades. "Come out here and give me a hug!" The strange alien said gleefully. It sat there trying to get past the barrier that separated it and its 'snuggle-buddy'. After a few more of its friends jumped on, the star racers seemed to turn and wobble. "Weee!" The alien flew off of the racers vehicle.

* * *

"Those humans are getting a bit clingy," said Skun.

"Well, they do have a female pilot," said Ning.

"That doesn't make her one of us, does it?"

"No."

"I think it's time we introduced ourselves."

Ning chuckled at the thought.

* * *

The two ships in front of the _Whizzing Arrow III _disappeared into the forest. "Where are they going?" Molly wondered out loud. The star racer began to jolt and get out of balance. "Ahh! There they are!" Molly screamed as the women began shooting lasers at her. Jordan began to fire at the one of the ships. He switched sides to get a better shot. Skun slowly maneuvered her ship to the _Whizzing Arrow III _and began to tear a hole with her claw-like finger nails.

Jordan who was still firing at the other ship and did not notice the alien boarding the _Whizzing Arrow III_. "What the-" he began to say but was interrupted by a claw breaking throw the bullet-proof glass.

"Jordan!" Molly yelled as she heard a strange noise below. _What is going on down there?_ She wondered. Suddenly, a claw cut through the floor. _GET AWAY! WHATEVER YOU ARE!_ Molly began stomping on the claw that was protruding from the floor.

Down below, Jordan laid on the floor beaten and bruised. "Molly…" he said. _I won't let that that thing hurt you._ He began to heave himself off the floor. Jordan grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran forward. "BACK OFF, PHYSCO ALIEN!" he yelled. She caught the extinguisher just as he was about to hit her.

"You should be more worried about yourself," she threatened. Skun pushed him to the ground and attempted to slice him up with her deadly nails. Jordan moved to the side just in time. He opened the cap and sprayed it in her eye. She screamed and stumbled out on to her own ship.

"Jordan? Are you okay?" Molly called out.

Jordan came into view through the hole in the floor. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We're in third place, now. Just concentrate on the race."

Molly once again turned her attention to the race. She cruised on toward the finish line.

* * *

"Let's regroup," Skun said to Ning. Ning positioned her ship directly on top of Skun's. Their ships combined to make one ship. Skun began to target the _Whizzing Arrow III_. "An eye for an eye won't be enough this time."

* * *

The final gate was nearing. "Good job, Molly, you're almost to the finish line," Don Wei said through the communicator. The red light in the _Whizzing Arrow III _began flashing. _What's going on? Have those crazy aliens climbed back on board again?_ Molly looked out the side windows frantically. "Koji, Stan, What's going on?"

"It's a plasma missile! And it's heat seeking! Molly! Bank away!" Koji yelled though the communicator.

"I can make it!" she said stubbornly.

Jordan came on the communicator. "Molly, what good are points if we are blown to bits?" he argued.

"Sir, do something!" Stan said to Don Wei.

Don Wei looked at the screen. He watched the plasma missiles closing in on the star racer. "Are you sure they can't make it?" he asked.

"Sir!" _Is that man crazy!_

Molly was nearly to the final gate when she realized she wasn't going to make it. "Here goes nothing!" She steered the star racer directly towards the sky and then turned back into a loop and began barrel rolling backwards. The plasma missiles weaved around the engines missing them by inches. Molly turned the_ Whizzing Arrow III _to the ground and made a nose-dive. Right at the last minute, she pulled up and the missiles hit the ground. The shockwave still hit the star racer and it wrecked.

* * *

Prince Aikka heard a sudden crash behind him. He looked back to see the two gothic aliens fly through the gate instead of Molly. Behind them he saw smoke. He became very worried. _I hope they didn't hurt Molly. We are not allowed to kill other players, but still… On the bright side, maybe they gave that gunner a good beating. _He rode on.

* * *

Molly woke up and looked around. The glass was broken and the _Whizzing Arrow III_ was lying on its side. "Oww," she moaned. The screen came on the communicator.

"Molly report. Are you okay?" Don Wei asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't know about Jordan. Is he okay?"

"I'm fine, Molly." Jordan appeared. He looked a little beaten up, but he was not seriously hurt.

* * *

Ok! Well there's the next chapter! Hope ya'll like it! I know the thing about the little blue blobs was probably weird. But they looked like they were trying to snuggle! Yes, I'm a dork… I know but oh well! And Aikka will be in the next chapter! I'll probably update tomorrow and this weekend. Anyways….. R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

Molly stared at the forest below. The earth team had lost another race. _I wonder if there was something I could have done. Maybe if I banked away sooner I could have still made through the other gate. _She sighed. Jordan walked up behind her carrying two mugs. He handed her one.

"Thanks." She sipped the hot cocoa.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Instinct, I guess," she replied.

"You're really are something, aren't ya?" he said. Jordan looked over at his partner. Her hair blew gently in the wind. He realized he was staring and looked away. "You know, Molly, I'm glad to be your partner."

Molly looked out at Oban. _I can't believe we lost another race._

"And maybe something else to.. I mean after all we've been through… We should-

"It's those creatures!" Molly interrupted.

Jordan looked down. _She wasn't even listening to me…._

* * *

Prince Aikka came out of his room. He had heard that sound again. He looked over the side of the balcony to see what it was. That's when he noticed Molly and Jordan standing out looking downward. _Looks like someone else is curious, too. _He walked back inside.

* * *

Molly and Jordan stood at the edge.

"Uh, Molly, what I was trying to say was… Maybe you and me…"

"Look down there! It's a precession!"

Jordan looked down. A bunch of yellow dots were lined up in a row.

"If you're thinking about taking the _Arrow III_, I don't think that's an option right now."

Molly's smile turned to a frown.

Just then, a blue beetle appeared carrying a Naurisain Prince. "I never miss a music recital," Aikka said smugly.

"Prince Aikka!" Molly said happily. She jumped on the prince's beetle. Aikka helped her up.

"Molly! You can't do this! Don Wei will kill us!" Jordan said.

"Don't worry Jordan. Molly's in good hands," Aikka reassured Jordan. He began to maneuver G'Dar backwards.

_Oh, no you don't.. _Jordan hopped on the giant beetle's back. He turned and sat between Molly and Aikka. "I wouldn't trust you with Molly in a million years."

Aikka smirked at Jordan. Molly glanced back and forth between the two boys. _Is Jordan jealous?_

* * *

G'Dar landed smoothly. Molly, Jordan, and Aikka jumped off. Huge lion-like creatures passed by them. The creatures walked at what seemed like a normal pace, but the group had to jog just to keep up. They jogged past beautiful scenery and exotic plants. Some strange insect chirped an unfamiliar song. Molly was fascinated by the different landscape and the wildlife that was on Oban. _It seems like every day that I see something new and wonderful. _

Aikka looked over at Molly. She had a look of interest on her face. _I guess Molly hasn't visited as many different planets as I have. I've seen so many different landscapes and wildlife that it isn't as surprising to me. Although, Oban is one of the most interesting planets I've been to._

They had jogged for a while and now were crouching behind a bush. "Do you wish to go on?" Aikka asked.

"Of course we do! But if you don't want to go on, you can stay behind," Jordan said rudely.

Aikka frowned then turned to Molly. She smiled at him. He smiled back and walked on.

Molly blushed as she thought about the way Aikka had smiled at her. _He has such a nice smile._ She glanced over at him and noticed he was looking at her. She looked away and began to turn red.

Jordan broke the silence. "This way! I think it's a short cut," he began to make his way though the green undergrowth. Molly and Aikka followed obediently. They walked for another five minutes without seeing the creatures. They could hear the chanting near them, but the group never actually managed to see them.

They emerged from under a large branch to find themselves right in the middle of the herd of strange creatures. Molly, Jordan, and Aikka ran for cover behind a nearby rock. "Brilliant shortcut, Jordan," Aikka said sarcastically. Jordan turned to say something, but Molly shushed him. She pointed to the animals. They began to sing. It sent a chill down Molly's spine. Then, the manes of the creatures started to glow. _What's happening?_ She noticed the rocks around her grew legs and crawled toward the center of the clearing.

"MOLLY! THE ROCK!"

Molly looked down to find that the boulder she had been standing on had also grown legs and started to make its way to the center. Aikka jumped up and ran towards Molly. Jordan shoved him out of the way. "I'll save you, Molly!" he yelled after her.

_Jerk… _Prince Aikka got to his feet. He ran after Molly cleverly dodging the crawling rocks. Jordan had caught up with Molly just as Aikka held out his arms for Molly to jump into. Jordan jumped up to try and catch Molly, but Molly jumped down to the ground. She turned to Jordan and Aikka saying, "Get down! Do you want us to be spotted?" Both boys stood there stupidly for a moment then moved behind a rock that seemed to be staying where it was.

"Look! they're converging in the middle," Molly said. The rocks seemed to be making a structure of some kind. "They're building a new temple."

The temple was finished and the creatures stopped singing and their manes stopped glowing. They hung their heads in silence as if they were praying.

"I think we should go now," Aikka whispered to Jordan and Molly. They nodded in unison and followed him out. Molly watched the creatures around her. One to her left turned its head to look at her. Molly froze. The creature stared her right in the eyes. She couldn't move and she didn't dare breathe. The way the animal stared at her, it looked as if it could read her very thoughts. It sent a chill up her spine. Jordan nudged her gently. She woke from her trance and moved on never taking her eyes off the creature.

* * *

After thirty minutes of walking and calling for G'Dar, they found him feeding on what looked to be grass. Prince Aikka looked hopelessly at his giant beetle. "You better not get sick from eating strange plants," he said stroking the bug's head. Aikka helped Molly up then left Jordan to crawl up on his own. "Do you want to drive G'Dar?" Aikka asked.

"I don't know how," Molly said.

"I can teach you," Aikka said.

Jordan watched as Aikka showed Molly how to control the beetle. _Oh, great. Now he's teaching her how to drive this beetle. What's he going to do next? Make her join the Crogs? I don't know what she sees in him. And that look and little girly laugh that she gives him. I mean look at him. He's an alien! He probably has two tongues or something… He's way too smug to like her like I do. He probably has only one thing on his mind… Doesn't she know that? Molly's the sweet innocent kind of girls that guys look to trick into thinking they care about them. He better not do anything to her. I'll kill him and chop him up and serve him to Cros on a silver platter and then..._

Molly and Prince Aikka were talking and laughing while a sulking Jordan sat behind them frowning. Finally, they reached the floating temple. Jordan jumped down onto the platform.

"I had a great time tonight, Prince Aikka," Molly said.

"I did, too," he said. Aikka leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

Molly blushed and looked away; Jordan stuck his tongue out and fumed. "Bye!" Molly waved.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Jordan yelled after him. Then he whispered to Molly, "flying behind us."

* * *

Jordan lay down on his bed opposite to Molly's. Molly got into her bed and sighed. "Isn't he wonderful, Jordan?" she asked him smiling.

"Yeah, he just great…" Jordan rolled over and sat thinking of how Molly had smiled when Aikka had kissed her and wishing he was him.

* * *

Okay! There you go! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a party and I've been so busy and stressed with that I've been neglecting the story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Here's the fourth chapter! Hope ya'll liked the first three!

* * *

Don Wei sat in his room remembering his deceased wife. He was slightly aware of how chilly it was getting outside but, he didn't care. It was always cold without her there. Don glanced at a small box on the desk in his room. He noticed snowflakes beginning to enter. Suddenly a wind gust filled his whole room with snow. He walked outside to see what was going on. Stan and Koji were also outside inspecting the weather. "HOW CAN IT BE SNOWING?" he yelled over the wind gust.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Stan yelled back.

"WE'VE GOT TO GO COVER UP THE _WHIZZING ARROW III_!" Koji said.

Molly emerged from her room that she shared with Jordan. She shivered in the cold night air. "DO YOU NEED ANY HELP?" she asked.

"NO! YOU NEED YOU SLEEP FOR TOMORROW'S RACE!" Stan said.

"THERE ARE SOME EXTRA BLANKETS IN THE CARGO HOLD!" Koji yelled as he ran toward the hanger that held the star racer.

Jordan also came out from their room and walked behind Molly sleepily towards the cargo hold.

Don Wei walked back inside his room. _I don't need a blanket. I can deal with the cold._

* * *

"It's freezing," Molly said as she finished putting up the tarp that prevented snow from entering their room. "Hurry up, Jordan. I can't feel my fingers," she said. Molly sat down.

"You'd think by the twentieth century…" The light flickered on and Jordan stopped mid-sentence.

"I can't believe how cold it is," Molly said. She put her hands up to the fire warming her numb fingers. .

Jordan glanced over at her. He held out his arm holding the blanket, "Climb in."

Molly looked over at him with a blank stare. _Did he just say what I think he did?_

"Maybe we should sit closer to one another," he said pointing to the spot next to him.

Molly pulled her blankets closer to her chest. She began to look at Jordan in disgust. _What?! Are you crazy! I'm not going to sit by you, pervert!_

Jordan took the hint that she thought he was being a pervert and said, "Haven't you heard the old saying. One Eskimo in a blanket dies; Two Eskimo in a blanket…live."

"Well, this Eskimo dies," Molly answered coldly. _Sicko…_

Jordan turned back to the fire. _Great going, Jordan. Now she thinks you're a pervert…_

* * *

Molly woke up the next morning. She was still a little cold, but her head was surprisingly warm. She smiled in content. Molly lazily reached up and tried to hug her pillow closer and realized that it very heavy and a little hard. That moment she realized, she wasn't sleeping on a pillow. Molly sat up immediately and rubbed her cheek. _Eww… I feel asleep on his lap... _Jordan fell over and but somehow continued to stay in a deep slumber. _Molly smiled a little. A fog horn could probably sound right now, and he wouldn't wake up._

She put on her coat and walked outside. Molly looked out upon the mountains covered with snow. It was a beautiful sight. The air was cold and crisp. She breathed in. "I never been to the mountains before, but I guess this makes up for it. Nice open spaces. That's the kind of terrain we need for the _Whizzing Arrow III_. I'm gonna win the race!" The last sentence echoed in the silence. Molly jumped a bit then smiled. She cupped her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. "I'm going to win the race today!" She yelled at the mountains. Molly glanced over and noticed Aikka standing all alone on his flying temple. "Prince Aikka! Watch out! Today's my day to win!" She said playfully. She walked back inside the temple.

* * *

Aikka looked over his shoulder back at the shadowy figure looming in the darkness.

"Your time of half-heartedness is over, my dear Prince," General Kross said," You're either with us or against us."

"My friendship with human teen is a personal matter," Prince Aikka replied.

General Kross backhanded Aikka throwing him against a nearby wall.

"Crog! Have you lost your mind?!" said Prince's Aikka fencing master. He rushed forward with his sword. Kross caught the sword and shattered it with his bear hands. The Nourasian fell to the floor and the Crog picked him up by his arm. The fencing master tried to wiggle free of the Crog's crushing grasp. Aikka got to his feet realizing that his fencing master was being tortured.

"Kross! Stop it!" he yelled banging his fist into the wall. The Crog released the Nourasian's arm. The fencing master kneeled down and rubbed his arm. "What must I do?" Aikka asked.

* * *

The floor opened up and the _Whizzing Arrow III_ fell to ground just like any other race on Oban. Molly smiled. They landed softly. All the racers speeded forward. "Koji, how many rings are there?" Molly said to the communicator.

"There's only one. It looks like a sprint," Koji answered.

"Great! I'm going into hyper drive!" Molly said excitedly.

"Hold on, Molly, let Koji check the fuel," Stan answered.

Molly waited for Koji to check the fuel. "Okay, you can go into hyper drive in twenty seconds."

Jordan glanced over at Aikka. Prince Aikka loaded an arrow and glanced at the _Whizzing Arrow III_. "Hey, Molly, Aikka's acting weird."

"What do you think he's going to do, Jordan, shoot us?" she retorted.

"I don't know. He's loading an arrow. Although, he does owe me one."

* * *

Prince Aikka glanced at the General Kross's ship. He looked at the _Whizzing Arrow III. _The sides unfolded and more engines began to appear. _It's now or never… _Aikka lifted his bow and arrow. He muttered a spell and the arrow glowed bright blue. _I'm sorry, Molly. _He let go of the arrow.

* * *

Molly fell out of her seat as the _Whizzing Arrow III_ collided with the ground. She rubbed her head and got up infuriated. Inside the control room, Don Wei looked down sadly. _Another lose._ "Molly report back to the flying temple immediately. The race is over for today." Molly got back in the driver's seat.

"What do you mean this race is over?" she said as she pushed the gas. The _Whizzing Arrow III_ skidded along the ground on its side. Molly fell off the seat for the second time and landed on her back. "Why did he do that?!" she yelled angrily.

"It's the great race of Oban, Molly. It every man for himself now," Don Wei said as he watched her bang her fist on the glass.

Molly leaned her head against the glass and looked down at the ice. Suddenly, the ice caved in. It seemed to drop into a hidden cavern. Molly pressed her face against the glass. She glanced at the ring locator and noticed it was now pointing downward at the ground.

"Hey Koji, the ring locator is pointing at ground," Molly said.

"Yeah, it probably went awry with the crash," said Koji through the communicator.

"Hey, Jordan. Can you do something for me?" she asked.

"You want me to hurt Prince Aikka?" Jordan said smiling thinking of a bruised Aikka. Molly got the star racer right up.

"Just shoot the ice for now," she said pointing downward. Jordan shot the ice. It caved in and disappeared just like before. "Jordan, I think Aikka may have done us a great favor," she said and sped downward under the ice.

They were riding along smoothly and noticed that no one else was down there. "I knew this was my day to win," Molly exclaimed. _All hope is not lost. I can still save her. I can still save y_ou, _Mom. _The red light flashed interrupting her from her thoughts. Molly looked over her shoulder and noticed that an alien ship was gaining on the _Arrow III_. Molly heard a shot from behind and dodged right. The ship jolted and she realized that she had been hit anyway.

"How did he know?" She raced on.

Jordan turned his turret to shoot at Ondai. The ship avoided every bullet he shot at him. "This guy's untouchable!" Jordan yelled.

* * *

Back in Molly and Jordan's room, the heater warmed the room with its glowing flames. A wind picked up and a spark flew out. The spark hit the curtain that separated Jordan's bed from Molly's. A small flame started and soon engulfed the curtain.

* * *

Whoa! I haven't updated the story in a long long time. Sorry. I've been really busy with school and stuff. This week is term tests so I got to get back to studying. I'll try to update soon. O! And thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
